


The Unholy Union

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Family Matters - J.H. Pratt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blessings, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Contracts, Creampies, Demon Angelo, Demon Children, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon eats a priest, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enchantments, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Priests, Prostate Massage, Rituals, Sacrifices, Sex in a Church, Tail Kink, Templar Thom, Templars, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, brandings, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Thom is summoned to an abandoned church by a concerned Priest who oversees the grounds, fearing a spirit may be trapped within the sanctuary. The Templar sets out, to help with the wayward soul and hopefully aid them in moving on to where they need to be only to find what he assumed was the confused spirit of a nun or a past priest who worked at the church, only to come face to face with a beast of hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svart_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svart_Jade/gifts).



> Please leave a comment and kudos below of what you think.

The creak of the trees could be heard swaying as the subtle breeze picked up from over the hills, rolling greenery shrouded in a murky grey light. The shrapnel shreds of moonlight fighting through the looming cloud coverage as it drifted across the night sky, swallowing up more and more of the land. Thom adjusted the reins of his horse as he guided it along the narrow overgrown path cutting between the cemetery landscape, a dreary presence bisecting the wilds from the bleak stand alone structure of an old run down church. The remnants of a stone wall perched along the sides of the path, draped in years of mossy growth over time and a failing habit to tend to the upkeep. This disarray extended to the church itself, with the cracked stained glass, aged and colored a dull shade as dust accumulated, the grime preventing the light from penetrating the interior, depriving it of the life that made most of the holy structures in the land stand out amidst the countryside. 

 

Even now, Thom could sense with the dilapidated building, that something was amiss. There was a lack of presence so to speak. What usually fills him with the light of the lord upon gazing at each of his holy houses, was absent here. The darkened exterior hid cracked boards where the wilds seemed to reclaim, vines curling beneath the foundations and sussing out the stability of it all. The gloominess infected by the same aura that he would oft find walking the adjoining cemetery. 

 

As he halted his horse, it started to shuffle back in denial, refusing to remain where the Templar knight wished to tie it off. The rusted iron gate squeaking with an ominous cry that started it further in desperate neighs of refusal, chuffing and pulling its head away. It was only when he tied it off on the opposite side of the path that it finally calmed down enough for safety’s sake. He tugged the reins to double check it before turning back towards the church itself. The silence lingered heavily in the air, the absence of life outside of the building drove a shiver down Thom's spine as he patted the breast pocket of his tunic. Within was a letter of request written by the elderly priest presiding over the building. It entailed details involving several peculiar instances that brought Thom to his conclusion that a spirit remained within the confines of the church. It wasn't unusual for nuns or holy men who pass on to stay in places with strong meaning to them. Likewise with dutiful parishioners who have been buried in the nearby cemetery.

 

He adjusted his armor, fixing the hilt of his blade as he tied it to his belt, securing it firmly in place. He doubted he would have any need for the weapon, getting the feeling only a simple soul was overwhelmed by grief and the absence of what they used to find in such a place. The swells of a spirit’s sorrows, he had assured himself. Sometimes all it would take would be a long conversation with the bereaved and maybe a blessing or two to cleanse the building of the spirit’s anguish. Anything else that he would need, could be found in the cellar of the priest’s nearby home just over the hill. 

 

The shreds of moonlight broke through the cloud coverage, illuminating the white shroud wrapped over his armor, the holy Templar cross dyed into the fabric. It lingered until his gloves came to rest on the rusted iron gate, swinging it open as the wind settled to less than a whisper. The last light was snuffed out, curling that chill down his spine once more. He disregarded it, just the ominous feel of the night getting to him. After doing this job so long, it was easy to grow numb to the environment and its oddities, but in the moments where he acknowledged them, it reminded him of his first days within the order. The tightening knots of nerves as he faced his first hunt or sat in with his first exorcism. The moment felt a bit more anticlimactic given the low level issue at hand. 

 

Thom pushed on, carefully stepping the cobble stone path through the overgrown yard leading up to the massive oak doors. Weeds and vines from out of control plant life snagged and uprooted the stonework, curling around the exterior in an attempt to strangle the structure. Each boot step was heavy upon the landing as he gripped the handles of the doors. A strong push drew a groan from the hinges as he swung them open with wanton abandon. The bang made a small jolt race through Thom, a curse slithering past his lips before he brushed it away. Any embarrassment he may have felt was absent with the quiet glance around the darkened interior. 

 

At first glance, he assumed the windows were darkened due to the emptiness within, but upon closer look, the grime that coated the inner panes blotted out all signs of light from outside. That snagging sense of nerves winded through his chest, plucking along the edges of his mind. Part of him was concerned with the missing priest, having expected him to be waiting here already as stated in the summoning request. He shrugged it off, taking a step further in and letting the doors slowly drift shut on their own. Olive eyes searched the room through the narrow slits of his helm, looking for any signs of life. “Anybody here? I’ve come to provide aid.” He announced, his voice firm but inviting, carefully formed from his lips so as not to scare away his potential charge. 

 

His slow advance into the church was punctuated by each step, his body prepared and vigilant for any kind of mischief he may walk into. “Hello?” He greeted again, brows frowning in confusion beneath his helm. From the sound of the summons, he hadn't pegged the spirit to be a shy one. “Father Donovan?” He called once more, his hand coming to rest on his sword as he started to acknowledge those prickling sensations of alarm in the back of his mind, no longer dismissing them as idle nerves. 

 

“If you’re here for confession, I’m afraid the Father is preoccupied.” A low honeyed voice drifted through the room towards the lone Templar. Thom’s heart kicked up in pace, the voice lacking the wispy tendrils of spiritual transcendence, holding a richer deeper tone that turned his blood cold with unease. His fingers tightening their grip on the hilt of his sword, the flex of his wrist urged him to draw it but his own mind had to calm and settle, forcing him to hold his ground. 

 

“Would you be so kind as to point me in the Father’s direction?” His own words were bitten sharp, lacking the invitation from before and falling like a wall of resistance towards the unknown presence. 

 

“Try, right in front of you.” The voice let out a cackle as the room lit up with rings of fire light, orbs of unnatural flames sprouting at the snap of a finger, showing the aforementioned Father’s corpse stretched out across the holy altar like a twisted sacrifice, features frozen into a gaunt expression of horror in his final moments. The absence of eyes was apparent where bloody sockets pooled out and stained the holy white cloth that covered the space. The black robes were ripped to shreds and stained dark by the blood. Fire lighting up the tall candelabras used for ceremonial purposes, standing poise on either side as a golden skinned demon perched himself lazily in the chair behind. A single amber eye staring at him over the body, spade tipped tail flickering out and blood splattered across his chest. Piercings glinting in the firelight where they spotted his breasts and ears. Long lavish raven hair hung like a curtain over his shoulders, a few wayward strands falling across his features where they were tucked back behind pointed ears. 

 

The Templar released his grip on his hilt and turned sharply, racing through the empty aisle towards the exit. As proud as he may have been of his own skills and expertise, he was well aware he was undermanned and far beyond ill equipped to face a demon, even a low level one. Those jobs required a high priest and six veteran Templar, if they were lucky. Fool or no, he was well aware that he needed to leave. These grounds were supposed to be holy, no low level beast of hell should be able to enter these grounds, let alone kill a man of the cloth. 

 

His gloved hands reached for the door, curling around the brass handles as he pulled with all his strength. The doors creaked and groaned under the force but dared not give an inch. That unholy laughter filled the room as the demon watched his prey scramble for an escape. Realizing the door wasn’t going to budge, Thom whirled around to face the demon who hadn’t moved an inch from it’s spot. Its body was stretched out, bare feet kicked up on the altar while he laid back against the arm of the chair. It’s head propped up on an elbow as it smirked with a mouthful of sharp teeth. Drawing his sword was his last resort and the Templar was determined if he was going to die today, it will be on his feet as a last stand. 

 

“Ain’t that cute.” The demon mocked with a deep chuckle, a sway of the hand stirred up a smokescreen, rolling across the floor boards and overwhelming the empty wooden pews. Thom’s footprints from the dusty floors were devoured up by shadowy tendrils that quickly surrounded him. Every slash and strike of his sanctified blade did little to fend them off, every turn left another opening for them to coil around his limbs and restrain his attempts. “At least you have more fire in you than your friend here.” He flicked the priest’s head with a disgruntled click of his tongue, shaking it slowly in mock pity as the shadows descended upon the Templar.

 

They curled beneath the layers of armor that kept the demon away from his prey's vulnerable flesh. The inky black tendrils heating up like with the influence of hell fire, searing through the flimsy iron pieces that held the bits together. Thom struggled against its hold until his helm was lifted off his head, the iron shell ripping with stunning ease as it all clattered to the floor with reckless abandon. The tendrils cooling down, slimy and cold as they curled around the Templar's limbs and lifted him a few inches above the ground, boots scraping across the boards before he was practically levitated towards the demon's altar and held high over Father Donovan's body. His own form forced into a mocking of the holy son, crucified above the body of his kin.

 

“What do we have here?” The demon growled low in amusement, fingers curling shadows around Thom's body as he let out a slow whistle. A long black tendril coaxing along his neck, admiring the fair features of the normally rugged Templars. He didn't expect a pretty little blonde to be beneath all that armor. The long hair braided delicately into a fishtail was quickly dispatched by a curious shadow plucking at the blinds. Watching the lengths of hair cascade over his shoulders and frame such feminine features. “I'm surprised those lustful little priests let you out and about. Thought all you altar boys were confined to the high priest's chambers.” The comment was biting, a snarl aimed towards the dead priest before him. 

 

Ignoring the remark about the priests, any biting retorts the Templar had fizzled out on the edge of his tongue as the fire light illuminated the back of the altar. What was obscured from the door was now giving Thom an eye full of the demon's physique. The long black tail was smoothed out with an underlying set of scales that glistened in the flickering light. The shadows dancing across blood streaked abs, adding depth to the muscle work and tone of the demon's body. What stood out above all else was the absence of clothing and the prominent display of arousal. “Like what you see, little bird?” The demon chuckled, sparking a heat to rush over Thom's features, burning his cheeks as he averted his gaze. 

 

It was futile as the shadowy tendrils fixed his attention back towards the demon. “You can give in to your desires here. Nobody will crucify you for it. It's completely natural, you know.” He gestured towards the priest. “Besides, your interests are less sinful than the acts these pigs commit towards their youthful flock.”

 

“Be silent demon! I have no idea what filth you speak of.” He spit out with a venomous tongue, the shadows tightening their hold on his body, slipping under the white wool jerkin and teasing along the expanse of his body as they sought out the truth. A catch of breath in his throat was only the beginning as the demon's shadows explored beneath his trousers and curled around the meat of his manhood.

 

“I'm surprised you're not a castrati.” He mused, letting out a purr as the shadows probed around. “Though, with your size, it probably didn't matter to those old men.” The fire in those olive eyes flickered out momentarily as Thom was caught off guard by the derisive comment. He gritted his teeth, jaw setting firmly as he kicked an armored boot out towards the altar, spilling the goblet of wine off the edge and into the demon's lap. “That's not nice little bird.”

 

His body was jerked by the shadows, suddenly dragged closer until he was practically sitting in the demon's lap. They hovered him over its thighs, long strong arms folding around Thom as his limbs were restrained by the inky tendrils. A purr into Thom's ear was the only warning before teeth teased along the shell of his ear. “You will learn to behave. Did they not teach you manners in school?” The long length of tail coiled around Thom's waist, slithering across like a serpent as the spade tip dipped down into the open cavity of the priest to draw out the carefully sorted pieces of meat. The look of the table proved that the Templar had indeed intruded upon the demon's meal. A second goblet of wine rested on the adjacent edge, filled with a thick dark liquid that Thom couldn't recognize. The priest wasn't just cut open like the prey of a common werewolf to be devoured with all the manners of a ghoul. Each organ had been carefully removed and cut up into bite sized pieces, placed on delicate china that appeared to be remnants from the church's stores back when it was still open. Each piece was important for ceremonial use but was now being desecrated by a demon and its unholy meal.

 

A good portion of the organs had already been removed, the blood, which Thom assumed would have filled the cavity was absent, leaving only little puddles along the rib cage and spinal column, making the Templar's own blood run cold in realization. The tail stabbed into a chunk of what could only be assumed was what remained of the heart, raising it to the nearby candles where hell fire scorched the edges, blood sizzling and dripping down to stain the table top. “What is all this?” Thom's voice broke the still silence as the demon concentrated on his task. “Why are you here?” The impulsive inquiries were only a minor annoyance to the demon as he clicked his tongue once more. 

 

“You of all people should recognize a feast, yes? Isn't the  _ Last Supper _ something your kind loves to depict?” He purred.

 

“If this is the Last Supper, does that mean you're gonna die after this?” The snarky retort was cut short by the tightening hold of the shadows on his body, restraining him further in a subtle warning from the demon. 

 

A single amber orb turned to meet Thom's gaze, shaking his head as his tail tilted the meat from side to side until mildly cooked. It was still considerably pink inside but as far as the demon was concerned, it was well done. “Open wide.” He directed, turning the spade tip towards Thom's mouth, nudging his lips with the meat. Thom refused, firmly shutting his jaw as he shook his head in denial. 

 

The demon tutted sharply, his tail drawing away as one strong arm tilted up, clawed fingers slick with the priest's blood congealed and warm on his skin. He curled his fingers, pushing past his lips and forcing his jaw to part. Thom growled around the digits, biting down on them as hard as he could. Amused laughter bubbled up from the demon's chest at the futile attempts of defiance before prying Thom's mouth open. The spade tip pushed the meat into his mouth and down the back of his throat, not allowing the other's gag reflex time to reject it. A harsh grip on his jaw and fingers applying pressure to the muscles in Thom's throat, guiding it down. A dark growl rumbled its approval before releasing his jaw and reaching his tail for another piece. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”

 

He watched the slow dimming of his prey’s eyes as he swallowed down the piece. The slight lull that consuming a meal at a demon’s table can cause. He smiled, a wide toothy smile as he worked another piece over the fire with his tail. 

 

“What are you doing to me?” Thom’s voice rose in a state of confusion, the beginnings of the demon’s spell starting to take hold. He recognized the warning signs and began to struggle in the other’s lap, his wrists fighting the shadows to get free as another piece of meat rose to his lips. 

 

Thom turned away but the demon’s hand gripped tightly in his hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat, nails raking across his scalp as he growled lowly. “It's rude to refuse a meal from your host.” Sharp teeth trailed along the Templar's throat, a graze nicking the skin and causing a few droplets of blood to bubble up to the surface. The demon lapped it up with a seductive sort of tenderness as a firm squeeze of its grip forced Thom’s mouth to open the slightest bit. A tug of that long golden hair firmly wrapped in his hold, and soft moans rose to the open air. The tail forced the next piece into Thom’s mouth, repeating the process as he was forced to swallow again, no matter how painful.

 

The tail slithered out of Thom’s view, abandoning the meal before them while the demon spoke. “Tell me your name and I’ll tell you mine.” One clawed hand kept a firm hold in Thom’s hair, ensuring he remained properly seated in his lap while his other hand reached for the goblet of wine. The spiced notes were intermingled with a thicker iron tinge to its scent. Thom could only watch in horror as the demon pressed the ritual goblet to its lips and took a large mouthful. When Thom refused to answer, caught between appalled by the display and still clinging to his defiance, the demon simply turned his head to meet his single good golden eye, burning with the living heat of hell’s inferno, seemingly swallowing the other’s resolve in one look before it broke. Before Thom realized it, the demon had crushed their lips together, expert tongue skirting into Thom’s mouth, parting his lips as he fed the drink to him. Thom’s head was forced back, urging him to either swallow or risk choking on it.

 

“Tell me little bird, what is your name?”

 

The demon repeated as the shreds of the spell sunk into his psyche, the more he forced Thom to consume of his feast. The Templar groaned at the tightening hold in his hair, nails breaking skin across his scalp in shallow red streaks. The pinpricks of warning curling heat into the pit of his stomach, a sinful desire he had troubles with combating. One that this demon seemed to have a specialty of bringing out in him since he walked inside this church. “Thom.” He finally admitted, his olive eyes squeezed shut as the tight grip loosened and gentle hands brushed through his hair in reward. 

 

“Good boy. You may call me Luciano.” He purred, nibbling sharp incisors along the shell of Thom’s ear. The vanishing tail reemerged at the edge of Thom’s trousers, the sharp tip of the spade had relaxed and flattened out, becoming soft and malleable as Luciano used it to slip beneath the wool fabric. It slowly edged it down Thom’s thighs, exposing his rear to the cooler air of the church, skin brushing against the impossible warmth that radiated off of the demon at his back. It brushed between his cheeks, a slippery tendril of shadows aiding it, cool around the pulsating warmth of the appendage as it pressed against the twitching ring of muscle. A few nudges of the tip, a growl of amusement rumbling out, rich and dark. “Someone’s been naughty little bird.” He teased before pressing the tip of his tail inside Thom, breaching his not so virgin hole.

 

The stretch was more than Thom was used to, the cool slippery tendrils of shadows creating a seamless glide but the size was certainly bigger than the probing fingers he was used to. Being a man of the church meant certain restrictions, some of which kept him from seeking out his own desires and finding companionship. His love for his God was overwhelmed by the shunning of who he was as a person. After all, man shall not lay down with another man for it would be an abomination in the eyes of their lord.

 

Part of Thom wanted to refuse, he wanted to scream and claw his way free and demand the demon stop. Yet, another part of him, the side that he kept buried for the sake of his beliefs and his duties, wanted every bit of it. The claws carding through his hair, the nibble of sharp teeth along his neck, the probing appendage curling up inside him and giving him a pleasure he himself could not reach alone. In service to the church, he was absent of himself but here, in the lap of the demon, he could be free. He tried to shake those thoughts away, dismiss them and the haze of Luciano’s spell, that temptation was easy compared to absolute devotion. As the tail started a steady paced thrusting inside him, all of Thom’s thoughts scattered to the winds as his own desires burned through him. The heat radiating within his groin, the arousal skirting along the fringes of his rational mind as it clung so desperately to remain. 

 

Luciano adjusted the angle, shifting his own legs to further spread Thom’s thighs apart, something the Templar didn’t deny one bit. The tail thrusted in deeper, stretching him out with the growing depth, the spade tip flexing and hardening in places to be used to help open him up more before relaxing into a soft malleable state once more. Soft whines bubbled up in Thom’s throat, little moans that made his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment and the meek tendrils of shame which were kissed away by Luciano. “Become what you were meant for, little bird.” He murmured against the Templar's lips. “Your God made you this way for a reason.” The shadowy tendrils spread across Thom’s body like a spiderweb, burning away the fabric that covered his form and exposed his lithe body to the cooler temperatures of the air and the inferno that was the demon’s own body heat at his back. Where golden skin pressed, red prints would linger from the immense warmth.

 

The cooler sensation of the tendrils spread across Thom’s groin, drawing shivers at the conflicting sensations before the first shadowy appendage curled over the head of his member and wiggled a long tendril, slithering it inside his slit. Thom’s voice broke off, a botched attempt at protest swallowed up with another moan as the spade tip hit that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. His voice drifted with a hum as the tendril pushed inside his shaft to plug him up, the inky black coaxing over his shaft and cradling his little sac with teasing attentions. “Relax little bird.” Luciano cooed as his claws trailed down along Thom’s chest in slow teasing circles. “Wouldn’t want you to get too excited and soil our meal.” He assured as the tail withdrew from Thom’s entrance. Their lips pressing together once more, Thom more willing as he turned to meet the demon, tongues intermingling with the taste of blood and wine. It was so familiar and tantalizing, the nostalgic notes of communion with an unholy abomination. 

 

Olive eyes clouded over into a deeper haze, moaning against the demon’s lips as the last of the spade exited the blonde’s body. Little mewls and whines of need rose in his throat, squirming in the demon’s lap with a whole new desire. His hips grinding back as he was met with a deep dark chuckle, booming like thunder in the startling silence of the church. “Be patient.” The demon chastised but it was light and playful. Claws gripping Thom’s thighs as he readjusted the Templar. The warmth brushing against his twitching eager entrance was the only warning before the demon’s own arousal pressed inside him. 

 

Thom’s voice broke in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, the larger girth spreading him wide up with an intoxicating stretch. He could feel a stud on the tip of the demon’s shaft, piercing like all the others, now probing against that sensitive bundle of nerves, prodding jolts of pleasure through him. The immense heat of Luciano gave Thom the nerve wracking sense that his insides were melting, like a fire was unleashed inside him but instead of fear, it was a cozy warmth that burned like a beacon of his own lust, pulsating as his inner muscles squeezed around it. His thighs flexing as he shifted impatiently in his lap.

 

“Ah ah ah.” Luciano tutted quietly, palms massaging Thom’s hips lovingly, the warm breath nuzzling into his neck as he continued. “You must feed first.” A bloody claw reached over to the seemingly forgotten hunks of flesh and heart, a palm held over conjured up a flame to sear the meat and make it somewhat edible. The audible sizzle of the blood was overwhelmed by Thom’s soft whines, having the demon burrowed deep inside him but not budging an inch was maddening to his aching arousal. Though, this time he didn’t ignore the meat pressed to his lips, parting them and drawing it in with his tongue. He was able to chew it properly and swallow it down, rewarded with soft praise and another kiss, Luciano feeding drinks of the goblet to him, passing between their lips.

 

A small roll of the hips had Thom jolting with a cry of pleasure. Firm hands gripping his hips hard to keep him from falling off as a steady pace was set, thrusting up inside him. Another piece of meat or a drink from the goblet was fed to him every few thrusts, urging him to consume his fill of the feast as pleasure devoured what little sanity and rational thought remained. The spell taking hold, spreading across his body and his mind, digging hooks into his psyche as Luciano claimed him as his own. Not even the best exorcists the church could offer would be able to separate the demon from his new little pet. 

 

Luciano continued this process as his pace started to grow stronger and more rough, rolling his hips up inside of Thom at a punishing pace but the Templar's body swallowed him up with just as much greed. Hands gripping the Templar's hips to plant him firmly back against his lap and raise him back up. Thom’s arms still bound behind his back as he was pressed back against Luciano’s chest, head tipped back and resting on his shoulder, eyes glossed over as he gazed up at what little remained of the church’s old crucifix. The shadows of where it hung looming over, lacking the steely judgement it once implemented upon the flock full of sinners at the mere sight of it. 

 

It was the last thing he saw before the heat of the demon’s seed flooded his insides like a torrent of lava inside his belly, pumping him full till he felt he would break, every thrust up inside him continued to milk every last drop from the demon. The force, pushing Thom over into a dry orgasm, his body shuddering with pleasure as he came completely undone, every muscle and limb going taunt, twitching with lingering spasms before he melted back against Luciano’s chest, eyes partially lidded from the euphoric state that sank over him. His panting breaths far louder in the quiet as the demon preened and petted blood claws through Thom’s blonde hair. “Such a good boy.” He purred, fingers trailing along Thom’s jawline, turning his head to meet his kiss. It was deeper than all the others, tongues mingling together, influenced by the demon’s touch, seeking and attentive. 

 

A moan rumbled past Thom’s lips as a searing pain formed in the pit of his belly. They parted with a gasp as the Templar looked down. Where the shadows had overwhelmed his body, they slowly inched away to reveal a branding over his abdomen between his manhood and his navel. An elegant rune which Thom could only describe as an open heart formation, was emblazoned in his skin like torch fire dwelled within the lines. “With this mark, little bird..” Luciano nibbled along his neck, fingers brushing over the branding. “-you become mine for eternity. This seals our contract, and not even your negligent God can save you from me.”

 

Thom made a soft hum in his throat, considering the reality of what’s happened. The trap he has befallen and those previous nerves that had warned him so many times before were coldly absent. He turned his head to meet that inferno of a golden orb and pressed his lips to the demon’s seeking another kiss that ignited the fire of excitement in his belly. A feeling of contentment filling him deep inside, nestled snug in the lap of his demon.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped against the exterior of the old church building, a steadily growing crescendo as the storm mounted the longer night dragged on. The candle lights that lined the walls and crooks offered a warm and cozy glow in the creeping darkness. The shadow bringing some odd form of comfort to the former Templar Knight. The lithe frame of his body stretched across the downy mattress, pillows spilling out across the edge where the nook the bed was built into ended. Once a place for the the caretaker of the church to stay the night in, tending to the nearby cemetery grounds, there were barrels lined up an adjacent wall, most still full of stores. A few were emptied out of their contents and refilled with collected water for drinking and washing.  The amber glow of flames dancing in reflection of the surface. 

 

Another groan of the building caused the gated entrance to creak, stifling the chill of the outside and the dampening rain that pelted the exterior. Blankets draped across the templar’s body in wanton abandon. These days, Thom spent more time stretched out across the bed than he did doing much of anything else. A constant haze built up in his mind as he was ravished over and over again by the gluttonous demon of Lust for whom he gave his services to in an eternal contract. Time faded and unraveled before him, night and day blurring together until he could no longer make sense of it. He knew only the times to fuck and the times to feed when his lover approached him, gentle hands caressing his face and carding fingers through the long blonde locks. 

 

For a demon, he took a sort of sick sense of pride in caring for his new little pet. After Luciano’s initial feeding, he tended to his pet, bathing him by hand with the collected waters, washing off every inch of Thom’s body with a devoted sort of intimacy one might worship their savior with. It was something that would have once brought the younger man to tears, to be held and caressed by a lover, so openly accepted despite his sinful ways. But now, it was the norm in their routine. Luciano received a meal from Thom’s sexual desires, eating up every ounce of lust that a single deprived human body could muster then would cleanse him followed by carefully feeding both of their base mortal needs. 

 

Thom no longer questioned where Luciano got the meat from. It would always be a bit bloody, barely cooked on the edges from roasting over the hearth fires, fed to him as he sat perched in the demon’s lap, given wine or water that the demon dredged up from some godforsaken place and then they would bed down for the night. Thom would always be wrapped up in the safety and warmth that was Luciano’s embrace, the demon murmuring soft praises to his human pet. Little murmured promises and sweetly whispered words that the human didn’t feel worthy of accepting.

 

Every few days, Luciano would add another marker that he said further symbolized their bond, more so than just the branding contract. Thom’s fingers brushed the wayward golden locks from his face, soft olive eyes still hazy as he gazed out at the fire light of the hearth. His fingers playing with the newest set of silver piercings on his ears. A few days ago, it was his nipples with their little silver hoops, something the demon enjoyed tugging on when they played and before that, it was the jeweled stud that nestled into the center of his belly button. Each one would be added after Luciano feasted on the lust of their play, lips pressing tender kisses to them as he marveled with that single burning amber eye at the beauty that was becoming his treasured pet. 

 

Thom’s lips curled up softly in remembrance, his fingers trailing from the piercing on his belly button, gliding over the heart shaped brand before dipping down along his shaft. The thin material of the blanket barely concealing his desires from any wandering eyes though Thom feared not even God himself dare glance this direction. The desecration of the church above would have destined Thom for the pits one way or another. The little mercy of the demon spared him an eternity of torture and misery, or maybe just delayed it. An immortal pleasure can sometimes turn into a private hell. 

 

As his fingers curled around the base of his short arousal, Thom stroked long and slow along his shaft, urging it to full hardness. His eyes slipping closed with a soft sigh, imagining Luciano posted over him. A body of scaled gold rippling with muscle and the same predatory desire as a great beast. A snarl low in his throat, encouraging Thom to continue, a pair of fingers slipping down inside him, spreading his eager entrance open but even they weren’t enough. It wasn’t like the tiny room back in the Templar barracks where his only experience came in a single daring finger probing around. He whined softly, his body refusing to give him what he wanted most as the demon’s intentions came to light, having trained his pet’s body to give nothing unless Luciano desired it so. Thom didn’t know if it was due to the brand on his abdomen or the repetitive love making for weeks, but the sudden dry spell the last three days was maddening for him. 

 

The demon came and went, stopping only for brief moments to feed his pet before vanishing like the flickering candles around him at the slightest gust. Were he a lesser man, he would assume the demon had quickly grown bored of him. A thought that the Templar had fended off repeatedly and reassured himself with remembrances of those sweetly purred promises in his ears. The flick of a tongue at his neck, the warm breath ghosting across bare sweat speckled skin making the small hairs rise up with excited shivers. Goose pimples spread across Thom’s body like wildfire, stirring another little whine in his throat as he searched for that special little spot. The shadows merging as the dying light faded, the candles seemed to reach the ends of their wicks, flickering into another mournful darkness. 

 

Thom fixed his leg, turning his face into the pillows as he bent his knee beneath him, one stretched while the other was tucked, opening himself up more. His fingers working more quickly for that dreaded release but it seemed to remain just out of reach with wasted efforts. The cramping in his hand signalling the weariness of his actions, but stubbornness was a trait hardly bred out of him as he continued despite the discomfort in his hand. 

 

His mind pulling again at those phantom threads of memories, drawing the warmth of his demon lover around him. The pressure of a solid muscular form at his back, flexing as it pinned him against the bed. His eyes closed firmly shut as he ground against the mattress. The prickle of excitement sparking inside him, burning like the first embers of a dying fire given new life. His digits chased it, back arching as he could practically feel the warm breath ghosting across the back of his neck. The rustling of fingers dancing through his hair, the tangling of a tail slipping down between his thighs…

 

Thom hadn’t realized when his hand had dropped to the bedding, curling into the linens when he felt the steady deeper pace sliding in and out of his body. His fists buried in the sheets as he moaned. His eyes widened suddenly when he felt the warmth of a tongue across his neck, suckling little kisses on his skin as a deep honey spiced voice purred into his ear. “Miss me?”

 

“Fuck.” Thom groaned into the pillows, another whine bubbling into his throat as the softened spade tip inside him flexed, pressing up hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. His thighs spread wider apart in invitation, the hard grind of the demon’s arousal rubbing between his pet’s thighs, long heated strokes sliding against Thom’s own miniscule shaft. The catch and pull of the studded tip of Luciano’s length nudged all the right spots, warming with the inferno that was his inner body temperature. A living furnace that, when the demon wished to tease, would liken to the pits of hell themselves. On even the coldest nights, the use of the hearth was unnecessary with the demon wrapped around his pet, keeping him warm and safe from the nip of the coming winter weather. 

 

The demon’s tail kept the steady pace, slow and teasing without pushing Thom over the edge at all. His sharp teeth teasing over the dip of exposed flesh across the back of his shoulder, lips dancing bruises along his neck and up to his jawline, a nip drawing a few small drops of blood. His tongue licking it clean as he mused playfully. “I could feel you thinking about me.” His claws trailing softly along his pet’s belly, lightly tracing with the pads around his belly button, thumbing gently over his piercing before drawing a line up towards his nipples. 

 

The curl of a claw hooking one of the piercings and giving it the lightest of tugs. Thom’s body drew taut, bending in the arch as the muscles flexed along his back. The tail slithering inside him stringing him out with pleasurable shocks that made his thighs tremble and what little strength he had in his arms bleed out. His lips parted with fragile pants and wavering moans that were easily swallowed up by the hungry kiss of the demon. Their tongues intermingling, dancing around the shared taste of copper. 

 

Shadows swirled from the corners of the room where the darkness was thickest, stretching and rising like tides as they slunk across the room towards their little cove. Luciano’s tail working in steady tandem to the little jerks and pulls from his claws. He purred into Thom’s ear, low and seductive. “I’m going to spread you out like that savior of yours.” The honeyed words dripping with lust, digging deeper into Thom’s psyche and burrowing up alongside the inner conflict. Every thrust and pull numbed the guilt, burning it away with an ignition spark of desire that flared up and grew with every snarled syllable. “Tonight, you’ll know true purpose my little pet. You’ll feel what it means to be truly loved by a demon.”

 

The purred promise instilled a rising excitement inside of Thom, his heart racing with anticipation as the shadows swirled around their bodies, pooling down below the templar and stretching out across the bedding itself. Thom’s face was further pressed into the blankets as the nip of sharp teeth delivered a pleasant stinging sensation. His eyes closed, olive orbs shielded as his head tipped back. The warm inferno burning at his back as the cold spread of shadows spidered across the front of his body, the waves of inky blackness lapping at Thom’s senses as he was embraced by that same chilling form. A dizzying sway of his mind threw him through a loop as the room started to spin and flip flop on him. The thrusting tendril inside him didn’t do him much good, furthering his confusion. 

 

When he finally dared to open his eyes, trying to find a point to ground himself with, he found the shadows had formed a familiar figure. A near perfect copy of the demon at his back, the warm caramel skin replaced with the cold shadowy caress and the eyes were just flames flickering like candlelight. But it was Luciano nonetheless. A growl in Thom’s ear, the warm slide of teeth and tongue over sensitive skin as he moaned. The cold grinding between his thighs and rubbing up against his sensitive manhood was the first cue that made him look down, realizing he was hiked up between the two of them as they knelt in place. A second shadowy tail slipping inside him as they curled in unison. A steadily growing girth as they flexed and stretched him out, taunting him with the mixture of icy cold and burning heat.

 

The shadows were holding up a majority of Thom’s weight as the pair ground their shafts between his thighs, the slow back and forth slide of cold and hit against his manhood made him suck in a sharp breath. The tails pressing further inside, spade’s flexing as they drew out, opening him up as they unwound and stretched his entrance. Thom whined, his hands clutching at Luciano’s arms as they wrapped around his torso, holding him up, claws plucking at the piercings on his nipples. His fingers trailing down the one on his belly button while the shadowy version gave attention to his nipples. Their mouths worked diligently, tonguing the piercings on his ears, curling them on the tip and nibbling along the edges. A myriad of sounds fumbling past Thom’s lips as he struggled to find traction in all of this. “Good boy.” Luciano growled lowly in his ear as he continued. “Now for your reward.”

 

Thom’s mind was still entranced in the dizzying waves of pleasure and overwhelming sensations to realize that the grinding had ceased and the demon was lining up to his entrance. A firm press inside and whatever resistance had once been present in Thom when they first made love, was absent now. His body craving every last inch of the demon’s cock, swallowing it up to the hilt as he buried him. A pleasant groan of approval rumbling out of his chest like the purr of a great beast. Thom’s mind blanked out for a few moments, going fuzzy before a whiteout of pleasure numbed all senses. As he slowly returned, he felt the cold chill of the shadowy version sliding up inside him. A inky sludge like consistency that filled his insides until he felt like he would break before solidifying. The stretch was both startling and maddening as both Demon’s of considerable girth and length burrowed inside him, starting a slow thrusting pace. They set a rhythm, one pulling out as the other goes in to lessen the strain of both thrusting in at once. 

 

Thom’s thighs flexed, inner muscles clamping down on both of them as he started to lose all control. The tip of the shadow demon’s spade slipped inside his shaft, pressing into the slit to fill Thom up on both sides, refusing to let him cum just yet. There was a clash of teeth, a cold tongue slipping into Thom’s mouth as they mingled together. Luciano’s mouth trailing along Thom’s neck leaving bruises and love bites down his shoulders. Fingers plucking at his piercings, tail curling around his shaft as he stroked along it, spade tip outlining the branding mark that claimed the templar as all his. The thrusting pace was maddening, driving Thom over the edge and into a dry orgasm, body shuddering around the twin shafts continuing to target his sweet spot without mercy or remorse. 

 

His jaw gaped, eyes dazed as he moaned like a chapel whore, crying out into the absolute darkness that engulfed them. Their own little sinful world beneath the remains of one of the holiest places in the land. The irony was only furthered as the storm outside howls as if in the name of God’s own outrage. Lightning striking across the sky as thunder rumbled but it was ignored by the trio. Their lust and desires burning brighter than any holy light as they encouraged it to grow brighter with every hard thrust and convulsing orgasm. The demon’s purred words only further shattered the templar’s mind as he succumbed to the seemingly endless rolling waves of ecstasy. Luciano came first, the heat flooding his insides, giving Thom the impression that he was melting inside. His body drinking up every last bit he was offered as if it were the only sustenance that truly mattered. Pulling out of the templar as he eased him back, the demon’s shadow leaning forward to loom over him, blackened wings spreading around them, batlike and massive, closing them off from the rest of the world as an unholy keening rose in its throat. It’s own orgasm was far more than Luciano’s. 

 

The cold fluid spilling out inside Thom stroked shivers throughout his body as it pooled against his prostate, delivering attention to it from both sides as the tail pressed down inside his urethra and flexed it’s appendage inside him. Another shuddering of orgam broke Thom before the cold fluid warmed in Luciano’s own. A mixture of gold and black leaking out of the templar before something bigger plugged his insides. The shadowy shaft growing in size, stretching him beyond what Thom had considered possible. Attentive hands stroked along his body to soothe any fears he had. The warm slide of a tongue and fingers pressing against his jaw directed Thom towards Luciano as they clashed in a desperate kiss. “You will always be mine and I will always take care of you.” He purred. “You shall be my bride for all eternity.”

 

Before Thom could give any cognizant form of answer, he felt the first of many little orb like objects being pressed up inside him. Each one coming from the shadowy being, steadily spilling the cold seeping inky fluid into his cavity until Thom whined and squirmed in discomfort. His body taking all he could, feeling as if he was about to explode. His fingers reaching out blindly, were taken in hand by Luciano who held both of his hands with a tenderness that Thom often forgot the demon possessed. “Relax.” He murmured into Thom’s ear, nuzzling against the crook of his neck ad urging Thom’s head to lean back against his shoulder, his lips peppering soft kisses along the exposed flesh. “Endure for me, my love.”

 

Thom’s eyes gazed up, clouded over with the haze of pleasure. They met those flickering candlelight orbs that set back into the shadowy demon’s facade. Upon closer inspection, he realized their were in fact two of them, something Luciano currently lacked. His fingers unwound from one hand, trailing slowly up Luciano’s forearm and to his shoulder, it took a bit of effort to twist just enough to feel the scarred side of his face where one eye was missing from view. The demon sucked in a sharp and startled breath, this being the first time Thom had ever reached for his bad eye or his face in general, thumb and fingers caressing the side of his cheek. Normally Luciano was the one doing so for his little pet, rarely did Thom return the gesture. Tension forming briefly in his body before he slowly relax, tilting his head into the tender touch before pressing his lips to Thom’s palm. He kissed it gently, taking his hand once more to hold, if Thom could describe it he would say it was lovingly. 

 

As the demon settled between Thom’s thighs, there was an obvious bulge forming in his belly from the buildup of fluids and whatever little balls had been pushed inside him. He could feel them moving around inside him with every clench of muscles and movement. He breathed steadily with Luciano’s soothing voice guiding him in his ear. The shadowy demon fading away until only the blob remained, keeping Thom plugged up and full. He slowly massaged gentle motions along Thom’s belly. The little shadowy tendril still pressed down inside his urethral, wrapping around his thighs and hips like a makeshift chastity belt. Thom squirmed in Luciano’s lap, twisting around to face him as the discomfort of the obrs shifted around. Thom’s breathing picked up with a groan, feeling like they were moving all on their own. Little vibrating tremors like the fluid inside him was eating away at them, breaking them down. 

 

“Shhhhh.” Luciano hushes as he helped Thom get into a proper all fours position. His thighs spread apart as he groped and clawed at the demon’s chest, a whine burrowing into his throat, choked off with another drawn out groan. “It’s okay little one.” He rested his thumb against Thom’s lower lip and trailed it up, sliding the digit into his mouth. The tip of his tail eased through the slippery shadows and pressed inside Thom, wiggling around until the very tip could roll small circles over his prostate, easing his discomfort with tendrils of pleasure but being mindful not to stir up the templar’s insides too much. “You carry our children.” He murmured soothingly to Thom, wrapping his arms around his pet and drawing him closer to lean against his chest, finding comfort in the bedding, pillows propped up for them both to curl up together. 

 

“They’ll be coming soon. I will not lie to you my sweet little bird. It may not be pleasant but I have faith in you.” 

 

The irony in the demon’s words struck to Thom’s rational mind as he parted his lips to speak. His voice was broken and raspy as he snarked. “I didn’t know demons could have faith.” He squirmed again, having trouble finding a comfortable position that didn’t apply pressed to his insides but all he wanted was to let it all out. The slippery tendrils kept him plugged up in a maddening way he wasn’t used to. Despite all their previous play times, Luciano rarely kept his pet bound like this, denying true release and relief. He sucked in a sharp breath as Luciano simply chuckled.

 

“Hmmm.” He hummed, that low octave doing things to Thom’s mind that he shouldn’t find pleasure in. “We do but it’s not something your kind thinks is worthy of existing.” 

 

Thom had more to say but he was cut off by the sudden shifting inside him. Luciano’s tail slipped out of his entrance with a wet sound that sent shivers through Thom. The slippery shadows ebbed away as the demon announced. “It’s time.” His hands moved Thom around more easily, mindful of his claws as he brushed over his abdomen. He had the blonde lying on his back, propped up against the demon’s chest, hands woven together into a firm hold. The spade of his tail hardened and started to massage over the heart shaped branding mark, urging the fluid to spill out a bit. Thom groaned, head tipping back as he breathed, pushing out with Luciano’s encouragement and pausing to take a breath and settle his muscles. The tail shifted from hardened to soft as it opened Thom up more to let more of the fluid gush out, effectively ruining their bedding.

 

The first of the little objects wiggled out to freedom, tumbling across the bedding before it started to squirm, coming to life in the form of a little tendril covered blob like Luciano’s own shadow only they had more mass in their center. Each one pushed out stretched Thom open and twice during the process, Luciano had to fish them out with his tail, a few times forcing Thom into another orgasm and sensory overload, cumming out onto his chest with everything that was pent up inside. The little creatures gathered in the puddles of inky fluid, appearing to drink it up with vigor and start to form. After the fifth one, Thom was exhausted and emptied out on the bed. His body going slack against his lover’s chest. Gentle fingers stroked the sweat dampened locks away from his face as he squeezed Thom’s fingers gently, capturing his lips as he preened. “Look at our family.” 

 

The pride in his voice betrayed his true nature, his tail nudging the little ones that seemed to form more noticeable traits now. The tendrils were like little legs they scampered about on, a long cat like tail forming much like Luciano’s. They were big enough to rest in the palm of Thom’s hands, each one taking up space, changing their size and growing rather quickly from the fluids they consumed. “They need a name, my little bird.” He cooed, holding up one of the five children as they scampered somewhat blindly around the bed, climbing onto Thom’s thighs and bumping into Luciano’s tail. He guided them as they stumbled, keeping the close so as not to fall off the bed. As he raised each child up for Thom to see, the human murmured out a name. “Samil.” He pointed out.

 

“Gethro.” Was another. Then “Hemah and Azazel.” Then Thom pointed towards one that had latched onto Angelo’s tail and refused to let go. “Crowley.” His breathless words hinted greatly at his exhaustion but Luciano seemed more energetic than before as he caressed Thom’s cheek and murmured sweetly into his ear. 

 

“And I am Angelo.” He purred. “Look at our beautiful family.” Tilting Thom’s head to the side, he captured his lips, gaining a moan from the human as he melted into the warm embrace. Wrapped up into the inferno that was his lover and who he assumed could also be considered his husband. It was a strange idea that left Thom’s belly alight with fluttery sensations of delight. Though at the same time, he could assume it was the sex talking again. He could not deny the joy he felt at the realization that he did have a family now. Something he had craved for so long but gave up hope for when he joined the ranks of the church. 

 

Angelo adjusted their bodies to get comfortable. The tendrils of shadows pulled a spare blanket from a nearby shelf over to them where he wrapped him and Thom up in the dry fabric. The squirming children were gathered up by Angelo’s tail to snuggle up to their parents, nuzzling against the crook of Thom’s neck and squeezing between the heat of their bodies. Unlike the cold shadows, Thom found the little inky orb like creatures held a warmth of their own and a small fluttering as if within those black masses was their very own heart beat. Ensnaring his joyous heart once more before his exhaustion and the comfort of Angelo’s arms pulled him to the fringes of sleep. The muffled “I love you.” was heard breathed into the crown of his hair before a more pleasant darkness surrounded him.


End file.
